I Think I've Fallen In Love With My Therapist ( hannigram ) chapter 1
by ashiee-bee
Summary: ooo first fanfic guys ( please pardon the crappy writing skills i try my best ) Its basically Hannibal inviting Will around after a therapy session and will has one of his 'moments' we all know and love


**WILL'S P.O.V~**

It was the end of another unsuccessful session with Dr. Lecter. His office is starting to feel more and more like a second home, its certainly a lot more comforting then the place i lay my head and have such terrible recurring dreams, although that Stag will follow me wherever i fall asleep that dream will chase me where ever i go, even when I'm awake, it stalks my being dragging me further and further into insanity. I told of these dreams infesting my reality and he simply smiles at me and asks me to draw a clock aswell as saying my name and where i am….i guess its a way of reminding me of where i really am and whats real. Hannibal always listens to me and seems not to judge, he's interested in my 'gift' it seems. he's invited me up to his house tonight. he probably wants to discuss the resent FBI happenings.

"hello will, please come in" invited me in while taking of my coat. "would you like a drink?" he added.

"uh yes please if you don't mind." he walked me into the dinning room, sat me down and left to fetch refreshments.

after a first drink we started discussing the murders that occurred recently. suddenly i felt him starting to move closer to me it felt unprofessional of him to do this, and I don't exactly mix with 'human' contact. he left to get another drink for us. i gathered myself as i had felt a little flustered from -Hannibal…from getting a little too close for my liking. When he returned he returned with a small box wrapped up.

"here, this is for you william" he said smiling.

"f-for me?" i replied.

" i felt if we were going to get to know each other then a token of friendship is required, so i got you something little" he sat down closer than before and touched my arm.

"but i don't have anything for you" i shyly answered.

"having you here will makes me happy, iv'e never had a 'friend' before will and somehow iv'e warmed up to" hannibal slides his hand up my arm to my shoulder. I unwrapped the cutely hand gift wrapped box to find beautiful silver cufflinks with a red gems.

"oh hannibal, these are beautiful..but i don't own a nice suit to wear these"

"its fine will, i will be taking you out on the weekend to get a suit fitted for you, this is only one part of my gift" he smirked

" h-hannibal i couldn't accept that your doing way to much for me"

Hannibal leaned forward and a hot flush rushed over my body when i realised hannibal's lips were pressing against mine.

"h-hannibal!"

"will, i know i said iv'e never had a friend but i know friends aren't supposed to feel like this towards each other, i want to try something….a experiment of sorts"

he put on hand on my face and leaned in again for a kiss this time with tongue. His kisses felt so relieving and just so right. I suddenly felt a hand between my legs, in a flush

" hannibal please don't. This is to embarrassing" i stuttered.

"will its okay lets move to my bedroom" he whispered into my ear.

we moved up to his room and he laid me out onto the bed and removed his coat and waist jacket. he moved over uniting his tie and started to unbuckle his belt. in a fluster i removed my jumper. he placed himself on top of me while whispering "will i want you now. let me savour your taste" while kissing me from my neck lowering himself down as he unbuttoned my shirt. i shivered with heat and lust. am i really feeling this way for my therapist?….

his hands moved down and he unzipped my trousers. i was drowning with embarrassment and pure realisation that what was about to happen was going to feel so good.

"William, can i?" he rubbed me through my boxers

"w-we've already come this far hannibal…"

i said through my arms covering my face with embarrassment.

"will, you're already this hard its not like i can just ignore this now can i?"

he bit at my boxers and a shifted with surprise and he pulled down my boxers and licked and sucked at my erection making me flinch and moan only with his mouth. so many thoughts passed through my head and so many questions..why hannibal, of all people? IM NOT EVEN GAY! iv'e never shown interest in men yet it felt so good i could just melt.

I woke up a couple of hours later it was past 1am in the morning and fully dressed.

"where…" i asked to myself.

"will you're awake? you passed out after we started to talk about the the occurrences in the FBI and the murders, You said you felt dizzy so i took you to my bed….i was worried so i stayed up."

I looked bewildered around while hannibal handed me a cup of coffee. _was it was all a dream?_ my face suddenly turned red at the thought that i had possibly dreamt that hannibal would do that to me and_ the fact i enjoyed it._

"hannibal i had the weirdest dream…."

"did you know that dreams are gateways to subconscious desires" hannibal smirked.

"…" i looked straight down in embarrassment.

hannibal turned away to walk and grab my coat and finally with a faint giggle added

"you say the most interesting things in your sleep will"

**_i think iv'e fallen in love with my therapist._**


End file.
